


New Family

by Ryeo_chan45



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, OC characters, jet/zuko (past)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryeo_chan45/pseuds/Ryeo_chan45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko became pregnant after having one night with Jet. He hid the pregnancy from his father and his sister for a while but the children were born the day before the eclipse. Zuko uses the battle as a chance to escape and to go find the avatar and train him to fire bend but he worried they would reject him, leaving him alone. Will the gang accept Zuko? Will the children see a brighter future? and will Zuko find a new love and a new family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Jet was the first person Zuko ever loved so dearly. He was sweet, kind and very protective of the young prince but when Jet found out his precious Li was a fire bender it broke Zuko's heart. Zuko gave Jet all of his first times and even game him his most precious item, his heart. Zuko eventually forgot about Jet when he was back to the fire nation with Azula and was once again a prince to his land but he was once again reminded of him after finding a surprising condition. For 2 months he felt unwell so he went to consult with a doctor in private. He did not expect the doctor to say he was pregnant and Zuko knew it was Jet's. Although he was surprised he was overjoyed that he can have a family that would love him but he couldn't let his father find out. The doctor promised to keep the pregnancy a secret but warned the prince that his pregnancy is developing much faster than a woman so he was expected to give birth under the Day of the Black Sun. Zuko hid from his family until the eclipse and when they arrived Zuko was in great pain. He never felt such pain in his life but he was excited to meet his children. The doctor told him to keep breathing and pushing. It felt like hours until Zuko heard the sounds of crying not by one but two sets of crying were heard. He had given birth to twins, a girl and a boy. Zuko named them both after the people he loved most. He named his daughter Ursa, after his caring mother and the boys was named Iroh, after his beloved uncle. Zuko knew he couldn't stay long so he decided to flee. The doctor helped him escape the fire nation and bid a farewell when they made it to the outside. Zuko held his children closely and went off to find the avatar. He planned to train and fight along side the avatar to defeat his father. He did not want his children to live in a world where his father ruled, he wanted them to grow in a world where there is peace and harmony. The only problem is...could he get the gang to trust him.


	2. The new little sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I am using some things from the actual show but it is used differently to make it into my version. So combustion man doesn't exist in this.

Zuko waited for the avatar to finish with his activities so he could talk with him. His children were not too far but they were well hidden from the gang's eyes. He couldn't let them see the children in case they refuse him then attack him. He heard the avatar coming back and got ready to greet them but once they saw him they went into attack mode.  
"Woah, please calm down. I just want to talk-" Zuko said quickly.  
"We are not listening to anything you have to say." Katara spoke fiercely.  
"Please, I come in peace. I'm here to tell you I switched sides, I want to help you defeat my father and I can teach Aang how to fire bend. If you just gave me a chance..." Zuko whispered.  
"Why should we believe you? You lied to us and chased us around the world. No matter what we can't trust you." Katara continued.  
"I've done some good things as well. I could have stolen your bison but I set him free." Zuko reasoned.  
At at that moment Appa snuggled the young prince closely but the others would not believe him but Toph seemed to feel hesitant to send him away but the others continued on.  
"We want you to leave Zuko. You hurt us and chased us. We can't trust you." Aang spoke.  
"If you want have me as an ally then maybe you can take me as a prisoner." Zuko went down on his knees and lifted his hands to show he accepted to be a prisoner but Katara brutally splashed him away with her water bending and coldly told him to leave. Zuko looked down and started to walk but he didn't notice a certain pair of eyes following him with concern. Before Zuko left the temple he remembered to pick up his children and climbed back up to the surface. When he got to the top he set them both down and created a fire to make sure they are warm and snuggled them both closely. Tears started to poor from his eyes as he was once again alone. The avatar was his only chance to get peace but he was thrown away quickly before he could blink. Zuko looked down to see his daughter looking at him in concern and lifted her tiny hands up begging to be held. Zuko complied with his daughters wishes and held her tightly and whispered to her gently that everything was going to be alright. Night came quickly, the children were nice and warm thanks to the fire and the many blankets they wore but the poor young prince was shivering badly from the cold. He gave all the warmth to the children not caring if he got sick. He only cared for his children nothing else. The night was quiet but Zuko sat up as he hears footsteps coming closer.  
"Who's there?" He called out.  
"It's me." A voice replied.  
Zuko recognized the girl as the earth bender known as Toph. She stood near the fire with her hands up defensively. She had a warm smile on her face indicating she wasn't a threat. Zuko calmed down a little as he saw the girl. Toph sat down near Zuko and started to have a conversation with the prince.  
"It's not safe to be out here with two children." She started.  
"How did you know I had them?" Zuko asked.  
"I can feel things through my earth bending. I felt them when you came to confront us. Zuko, you shouldn't be out here by yourself especially with children. Come back with me to the temple where it is safe." Toph offered.  
"Your friends would get rid of me before I set foot in the temple."  
"Not if I'm the one who brought you back. Pick up the children and come with me. I'm not taking no as an answer."  
Toph stood and started to head back to the temple but stopped to wait for the prince to follow her. Zuko was surprised that the young girl trusted him but he couldn't turn down the offer of protection. He picked up Ursa and Iroh and followed the young earth bender.  
"Why are you helping me?" He asked.  
"I know you chased them for a while but I know you have good in you. If you were heartless you wouldn't be holding these kids right now. Where's the mother?" Toph questioned.   
Zuko went silent but answered honestly, "I'm the mother, I'm not sure what happened to the father." Toph frowned and apologized but complimented Zuko's dedication to take care of the children during the war. Zuko smiled at Toph, he liked the girl very much.  
"You are like a sister I always wanted." he smiled.  
Toph was surprised of that line but smiled happily. She was an only child of the Beifong family and being considered as a little sister made her happy.   
"Then I can be your new little sister. You are not like what they said, I think your a nice and gentle person and I would love to have a big brother like that." She smiled happily.  
The young prince loved the idea and accepted her as his own family, Azula was a horrid sister but with Toph he felt comfortable. Toph and Zuko walked back to the air temple happily chatting but was stopped by a sudden voice that didn't sound too happy.  
"Why is he here?"  
In front of them was none other than Katara with Sokka and Aang standing right behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an mpreg fanfic so please be considerate on how I write this


End file.
